


Love at first veiwing

by c3real_girl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3real_girl/pseuds/c3real_girl





	Love at first veiwing

"Harry great party man!" was all i heard all night, from the jocks,nerd,outcast,popular people, and every one else that goes to our school. Niall,my best friend,walked over to where i was standing an playfully punched

"Dude lighten up, this party is just amazingly horrible.Also there are a hellacious amount of girls that want to sleep with you." Niall was trying to yell over the music.

"Niall i don't want a random hook up i want a real relationship." I replied. He looked me in the straight in the eyes and burst into laughter.

"At this school no one wants a relationship. I mean come on your a male cheerleader you should be getting all sorts of girls. Bro if yo-" a girl with bright red hair and a skin tight black dress walked pass and Niall followed her.

"Wait if you here who's watching heaven?" Niall ran to her asking.

I push thought the crowd of people to get to up stairs to get to my room.

I walked in my room. It was quite. Well quieter. My room is so calming I'm happy I'm in here all alone. I herd some thing move in my closet.well there goes my peace. Should I go check it out? I really don't want to be that dumb kid that's dies first just like in the movies maybe I'll get Niall to check it out.Oh wait I can't he's trying to get at some girls. If I die I hope I will be remembered.I roll off my bed and grab a spoon and open my closet door.

"Ah!" Some guy fell out my closet.

"Who are you." He was just some scrawny guy.

"Um.my name is um...Louis and you're Harry styles right?" I nodded.and look at his hands and saw a book, Crash in to me, I've read that book before and I loved it its my favorite book it's a bit sad though. "I'm sorry I didn't know this was your room if you want me to leave I can I just wanted to finish my book ... again."  
He started walking to the door. I grabbed him by his hand and told him to stay and read to me.we laid on my bed. His voice was soft while he read.   
***15 minutes later ***  
I felt some one shaking me. "Hey Harry wake up," It was Louis and he was smiling "you fell asleep while I was reading and your party finally ended. It's just you,me,Niall,and that girl he was with." I nodded and looked into his eyes they were blue like the ocean.So beautiful.   
"You like what you see?" He asked   
"W-what" I wasn't sure what he was talking about. "My eyes. What were you thinking?" I nodded. And thought to myself, your face. I rolled off my bed and grabbed the nearest sharpie and him."Here is my number. We should hang out sometime. Maybe go to the movies or something." Did I just accidentally as him out oh a date. He looked me in the eyes smiled he told he would love to and kissed me on the cheek and left. I walked out right after him holding me cheek. Niall saw me and kinda shoved the girl off of him,she scoffed an left.   
"So you and Louis. Are you guys a thing or what?." Niall was looking at me funny.   
"No we're just friends that's all."  
"Oh really then how come when he came out of your room he was grinning and you were holding your cheek? Huh? HUH?"  
He was right so I stayed quite.


End file.
